Pillow Talking
by unicorn1111
Summary: Brenda and Sharon talking during their first night together. A silly little one shot that came to me in a rush early this morning and I had to get it down on paper. Noteworthy as my first non-M rated story, although it skirts the rating with a few words.


The usual disclaimer, I own nothing bar the story, the rest belong to their respective rights holders and the wonderful actresses who inspire us so. Thanks for letting us have our way with them, if only for a little while.

If you like this story, please follow my profile link to Intersecting Lines, a much (much) longer story that involves Brenda and Sharon and the rest of the Closer crew with Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, on secondment to Major Crimes.

Thanks for reading and remember, reviews are like gold that costs you nothing to give away. :)

**Pillow Talking**

The two women lay cuddled together, a sheet pulled over their cooling bodies as they recovered from their latest set of mutual climaxes. The silence was easy and companionable.

They'd been slowly drifting to this place, this state for a long time, the only pressure they felt was making each other happy, which they'd managed several times already that night.

Finally the brunette stirred, tracing her fingers along the younger woman's curves, eliciting a gentle shiver and a soft groan, which in turn drew a warm smile from the brunette.

"That was pretty amazing Bren, but I'm thinking you've been holding out on me" The blonde arced a sculpted eyebrow at her lover.

"What do you mean Shari?" Sharon Raydor's smile widened at the way her lover purred her name, it stirred her body yet again, surprising since they'd both come repeatedly since they arrived back at her house after a long, flirtatious dinner.

"I mean you were a little too… capable for a first time with a woman" In fact Brenda's ability and lack of inhibitions had been both a surprise and a delight. Brenda smiled gently, her fingers ghosting under the sheets, tracing the curve of Sharon's hip and waist in a gentle teasing motion, causing her lover to move gently under her hand.

"Well, I have to confess you weren't my first, I had a good teacher"

"A very good one I'd have to say. I wish I could thank her for a job well done" A smirk crossed Brenda's face, causing Sharon eyes to narrow in suspicion. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just an idle thought"

"C'mon Bren, I saw that look, spill it" Brenda poked her tongue out at the older woman.

"Can't make me…Ahhh" The suddenly tweaked nipple brought the blonde equal parts pain and pleasure.

"Aw poor baby, did that hurt, let me kiss it better" The conversation was forgotten for a few minutes as Brenda threaded her hands through Sharon's thick lustrous hair as her breasts were lavished with attention from Sharon's tongue. Finally Sharon leaned back, taking a small measure of pride in the flushed appearance of her lover.

"So, you were telling me about your teacher?"

"I was?" A finger ghosted across a sensitised nipple, causing Brenda's breath to hitch and Sharon to softly chuckle.

"Yes, I believe you were"

"Baby, if you don't stop doing that, I won't be able to tell you much of anything" Brenda grabbed Sharon's hand and brought them to her lips, kissing the fingers gently before snuggling up against the brunette, laying her head on Sharon's shoulder.

"It kinda started around the time you were pushing me towards running for Chief"

"Really, that long ago?" Sharon started to gently stroke Brenda's hair, feeling the blonde relax a little more into her embrace.

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit insecure, what with me not being sure about it, about whether I could do it, the job I mean"

"Bren, if I didn't think you could do it I wouldn't have proposed you, you know that"

"I know, but things were a bit rough around then. That was around the time my marriage started falling apart. Fritz wasn't happy that I was looking at running for a job that would take up even more of my time, he wanted me to start making babies and become a stay at home mom and we both know how likely that was"

"Yep, you're only slightly less a job-obsessed workaholic than me" Sharon felt Brenda's head nod on her shoulder.

"True. Anyway there was someone who was very supportive of me going for the job, she encouraged me, told me that I'd be good at it and that I should trust myself" Sharon nodded.

"All good advice"

"Anyway we would catch up for coffee regularly, just to chat. When I didn't get the job she was pretty supportive, I mean it was a bit of a blow to my self-esteem, no matter that I didn't want to show it"

"Sounds like she wanted to be a friend"

"That she was. Anyway, we enjoyed catching up so it continued for a while, then one Friday night I was having dinner with her, when Fritz rang to tell me he was heading off to DC and wouldn't be back for a week"

"Mmm?"

"We'd had a fight that morning, he was actually pretty happy I didn't get the job, he'd started pushing me to get pregnant, look at taking another job where I could work less hours, start getting ready to be 'a wife and a mother' as he put it" Sharon unconsciously pulled Brenda closer and placed a kiss on her head.

"Uh oh, that wasn't going to end well" Brenda nodded.

"Yep, even all the way back then I could see the writing on the wall. Anyway, she heard my side of the conversation and saw I was pretty upset. I explained the situation and she was really good about it, very supportive, especially when I started the 'all men are bastards' rant. We had a few too many to drink and ended up sharing a cab back to her place, she told me that I shouldn't go home to an empty house" Brenda shrugged.

"Anyway, she lived in a one bedroom apartment, so we ended up in the same bed, she cuddled me and well, things sort of went from there"

"So she was your first?"

"Yep, spent most of Saturday in bed, getting my inner straightness well and truly fucked out of me" Sharon shivered, the images playing in her head, not helped by the memories of what they had done tonight.

"I really need to thank this mysterious woman, you've proved an exceptional student" Brenda chuckled softly.

"Oh you can, you know her" Sharon shifted slightly under Brenda, curiosity evident in her voice.

"I do?"

"Yep, Mikki Mendoza" Sharon's voice was anything but her normal silky alto.

"What? Mikki Mendoza from SIS; that Mikki?"

"Yep, that Mikki"

"Wow honey, I wasn't expecting that. She's pretty damned hot actually" Brenda's voice had a certain smugness to it.

"That she is, apparently a good teacher too"

"I'd say so; you certainly were a surprise tonight"

"Good, I like surprising you Shari"

"Oh you did" Sharon smiled at the satisfied grin that appeared on Brenda's face. "So how long were you together, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well we weren't together really, I was still married at the time, plus she was seeing a couple of girls casually, so we agreed to keep it a casual thing"

"So you still keep in touch?"

"Yeah, we get together every four or five weeks, go out, do dinner or a movie or something, then spend the night together"

"You're still seeing her" Sharon's voice held a trace of uncertainty.

"It's ok Shari, I told you, it's a friendship thing. I wasn't seeing anyone and she's not committed to anyone, so we'd get together. It's friendship with benefits, not a relationship"

"Oh, ok"

"Brenda sat up suddenly, looking down at the brunette in the dim moonlight spilling in through the window.

"Sharon, it's not serious, we're friends with a little more. Like I told you tonight, I want a relationship with you, not just sex"

"I'm sorry Bren, it's just that Mikki, well she's stunning and I kinda can't see what you'd see in me compared to her"

"Sharon, Mikki and I are friends, sure we have sex regularly, but it's a comfort and company thing, we're not going to walk into the sunset hand in hand, nor grow old together, like I said over dinner, that's something I'm hoping to do with someone else" Brenda was cut short as Sharon pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her deeply.

Several minutes later, when they'd calmed down a little; Brenda smiled at Sharon from where they lay facing each other with their heads propped up on one arm.

"Incidentally, Mikki knew about tonight"

"She did?"

"Yep, called me a lucky bitch for getting to get you between the sheets; told me she'd wanted to fuck you senseless for ever and then wished me well and told me to put all that I'd learned to good use. As she put it, fuck Sharon to the point where she understands that she'd be a fool to let you go"

"Well, I have to say you did that rather well, I would be a fool to let you go" They leaned in and kissed gently, sealing their unspoken pact with a kiss. "You were obviously a keen student, you were very good tonight"

"Thank you, I had good reasons to do well tonight"

"Oh honey, you did, very well"

"You weren't so bad yourself. Obviously you'd had plenty of experience before tonight" Sharon tried to look modest.

"A bit"

"More than a bit, my god woman, that tongue of yours should be registered as a lethal weapon" They both chuckled for a moment.

"It's funny, when we started flirting over dinner, I thought I'd be doing the seducing and sort of leading you down the path of lesbian sex. I'm really glad you weren't a virgin though"

"I thought initiating a virgin was what every experienced person wanted Sharon"

"Hell no, I've been down that path before, I'd much rather make love to a woman who knows what they're doing and what they want"

"Oh, ok. That I can understand"

They were silent for a while before Sharon looked up.

"Bren, as its confession time, I have one as well"

"Oh you do? Oh goody, confess all your sins to Sister Brenda"

"Oh, it's Sister now. What church might that be?"

"It's a little known one, the Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence"

"Oh, can I join?"

"I think you did tonight Shari, given how I'm still feeling a little sore"

"Aw poor baby, tell me where it hurts and I'll make it all better honey"

"Get away from me woman, I can see that look in your eye, I want to be able to walk tomorrow, which I won't be able to if you start on me again" Sharon laughed.

"Spoilsport"

"Nympho"

"Slut"

"Kinky bitch"

They subsided into giggles before lying there, smiling into each other's eyes, fingers entwined. Finally Brenda nudged the conversation along.

"You were saying you had a confession?"

"Oh yeah, I've been kinda seeing someone casually on the side for a while now"

"Not serious?"

"No, we get together regularly, she comes over, we have dinner and talk, it ends up in here and we make each other happy"

"If it's not serious that's ok, I can hardly lecture you given what I just told you"

"You know her" Brenda's reply was full of curiosity.

"I do?" Sharon smiled lazily.

"Yep, you worked with her" Brenda's mouth quirked as she obviously thought hard on who it might be.

"Not Andrea Hobbs?" Sharon looked surprised.

"No, she's lovely and I'd happily do her in an instant but no, someone else"

"Hmm, nope, no idea"

"No? She used to work for you"

Brenda's voice came out low and wondering.

"NO! Not Irene Daniels?" Sharon's laughter was low and rich.

"Yep, she came to see me; in my role as one of the LAPDs women's mentoring officers, she was having issues with her boss, wasn't sure how to handle her. I told her to take it easy and give you time" Brenda's voice was soft

"Oh"

"Yep; seems she was a little confused about her relationship with you"

"For heaven's sake why? I never tried to give her a hard time; I tried to treat her like the rest of the squad"

"I think Irene was having a few issues dealing with a strong, gorgeous female boss"

"You're kidding, Irene was really pretty".

"Still is"

"Um, so you and Irene…"

"Yep"

"How did that happen?"

"I worked out she suffered from the same issue I did, except she didn't realise it. She was attracted to this sexy blonde Chief, but didn't realise that was the problem"

"Oh really? How did you help Irene deal with her issues?"

"I met with her regularly and then started to arrange to meet with her outside work when we had no pressures on the time available to talk" Brenda opened her eyes wide in mock shock.

"Sharon Raydor; you shameless vamp, preying on poor innocent straight girls like that" She got a wicked smile in return.

"I try"

"You're very trying"

"I tried lots of things with you tonight; I don't recall you complaining too much"

"Good point" They exchanged sly smiles. "So what happened with Irene?"

"Well, she was having some issues dealing with her relationship with you. She saw it as not doing well enough in your eyes to be close to you, while I saw that she really wanted your approval"

"Sharon, I didn't know"

"Hardly surprising honey, Irene didn't really understand what was happening until she took the liaison job with Homeland Security"

"I was kinda sorry to see her go"

"Don't be. She'd ended up in that half-assed relationship with David Gabriel which ended badly and needed to move on, you were happily married at the time or so it appeared and Irene didn't understand that she actually was attracted to you"

"So what changed?"

"We kept in touch, she wanted to keep meeting, which I was happy to do. She was coming to terms with the fact that she missed you, but you weren't attainable. I basically took her under my wing and looked after her"

"Seduced her you mean"

"Well eventually. I knew what she needed but she had to get to that point, I did encourage her I have to admit"

"Hence your earlier comment about virgins"

"Yes, I sort of initiated her into the sisterhood"

"How come it didn't turn into something serious?"

"We had a mutual issue, we both wanted you. She eventually came to realise that she wasn't going to have you and moved on, unlike me" Sharon was interrupted for a few minutes as Brenda made her appreciation very clear. Eventually they slumped back, spent for the moment.

"Umm, that was nice Bren, very nice"

"Yes it was, thanks for waiting for me baby"

"Good things come to those who wait honey"

"So, did you train her well?"

"I like to think so, I certainly have no complaints"

"Smugness doesn't suit you Shari"

"Can't help it if it's the truth"

"Does Irene know that we were seeing each other?"

"Yes, she wants us to both be happy, told me that she hoped I fucked your brains out on her behalf. That she'd wanted you for ages but if she couldn't have you I was the next best choice"

"So, will you keep seeing Irene?"

"For god's sake Brenda, why would I want to, now I have you?"

"Is she your friend?"

"Yes"

"Then keep seeing her, I want you to"

"But I have you… I don't understand"

"Yes, you do have me, now and forever, but you need your friends. Don't forget them"

"Will you keep seeing Mikki?"

"Only if you agree, you have to be happy with that, you have a say in this too Sharon"

"We have a say in this together Brenda"

"We do"

"When you say keep seeing them, what do you mean exactly honey?"

"You can see them as a friend or as friends with benefits, it's up to you"

"You cannot be serious Brenda, I mean really"

"Look Sharon, I am being completely serious. If your friendship with Irene or mine with Mikki was serious, neither of us would be here together now. We have a friend with benefits thing that works for us and them, you and I have something a lot more between us, but we're also mature women. You have an established relationship with Irene and I have one with Mikki, I want us to stay friends with them, it's not right to drop them from our life because we got together, finally" Sharon looked dubious as Brenda continued.

"Mikki and I are not lovers, we're friends but we make each other happy, the same as you and Irene. They've both been part of our lives for years and I wouldn't be the person you deserve if I made you choose between me and your friends"

Sharon just stared at Brenda for almost a minute, as Brenda became visibly more nervous.

"Um...Sharon, talk to me please?"

"I'm actually trying to understand how on one hand I'm outraged that you could even consider letting me sleep with someone else, or doing the same thing yourself, while on the other I'm actually kinda awed that you have such a huge, caring heart and what I did to deserve you"

"I hope that means you don't hate me?"

"Hate you, god no, I could never hate you"

"I was kinda worried when you went all silent on me"

"I'm still trying to process exactly how I ended up with someone as wonderful as you?"

Conversation ended for a few minutes as both found more important uses for their mouths than talking. Finally, both exceedingly flushed, they settled back and gazed into each others eyes. Finally Brenda spoke.

"So…"

"So"

"What now?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm still coming to terms with the thought that my girlfriend might be sleeping with someone else"

"Shari, it's not that I want to, it's just that I don't want to treat Mikki poorly just because were together. Same for you and Irene" Sharon sighed.

"Brenda, you're really too good a person, how can you be so nice?"

"I don't have all that many friends, I don't want to turn my back on one of the best ones I have" Sharon frowned.

"I can understand that, god knows I don't have all that many either"

"Besides, neither Irene nor Mikki may want to sleep with us if they know we're together"

"Do you honestly believe that Brenda"

"Oh for heaven's sake why wouldn't I?"

"Brenda, you've just spent the last several hours giving me a string of mind blowing orgasms. If I was in Mikki's place I sure as hell wouldn't want to pass on that if I could help it"

"Then you're going to have the same problem babe, 'cause Irene would have to be an idiot to turn down any chance to get you in bed. You're very good and like I said, that tongue of yours is a lethal weapon"

"So basically, we have a situation where we're in a relationship, one where each of us may have a thing on the side and you're ok with that"

"Shari, do you honestly think I would, I could ever leave you for Mikki?" Sharon sighed.

"No. No more than I could choose Irene over you"

"Then it's settled. We call our friends this weekend and tell them we're together and invite them over for dinner soon and explain what happens now"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that"

"Brenda, how can life with you be both so simple and so complex all at the same time?"

"Easy, we have each other"

"Are you honestly proposing that we get them both over here together, at the same time, to tell them over dinner?"

"I am"

"Oh god, this is going to be interesting"

"How so?"

"You basically said that Mikki told you she'd wanted to fuck me for ages while Irene wanted you for years and asked me to fuck you on her behalf. Now we bring them together and tell them that we're together but we're happy to keep sleeping with them on an occasional basis"

"Hmm, I see your point, that could be… interesting"

"Gee Brenda, you think? I'd call that a whole new definition of interesting"

"So what do we do if they ask for reciprocal rights? Irene asks for me and Mikki asks for you?"

"Um… yeah" Silence.

"Sharon? Sharon…that's a very wicked look in your eye"

"Just letting my mind roam honey"

"I could tell that, you were thinking of fucking Mikki weren't you?" More silence. "Weren't you?" Finally Sharon spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your intelligence then, if you'd told me no I'd be worried"

"Would you…Irene?"

"Given the chance, hell yes, I've been thinking about it ever since you told me she was attracted to me"

"You are a nympho"

"Almost as much as you are; honestly lay there and tell me you aren't thinking about it"

"Yes, alright I am"

"You and Mikki, that's hot"

"You think so?"

"Fuck yes Sharon, two smoking hot brunettes together, I'd pay to watch that"

"You are kinky"

"Yes I am"

"I could imagine you and Irene together, your pale and blonde, she's café and dark hair, that'd be pretty amazing, I'd like seeing that"

"And you call me kinky?"

"It's…pretty hot actually"

"Pretty inspirational is what I'd call it Shari"

"I won't disagree with that either"

Brenda pushed Sharon onto her back and pounced on her, the only sounds coming out of their mouths for the next 20 minutes being moans, groans, cries and screams before they finally parted again, spent for the moment.

"Holy shit Bren, I think we do need to get Mikki and Irene into this relationship, before you fuck me to death" Brenda's laugh was low and sultry and sent tingles up Sharon's spine.

"Oh Sharon, I wouldn't do that, there's way too many things that I still want to do to you"

"Like what?"

"Well, Mikki is partial to toys, the more exotic the better. I think I've grown used to riding her strapon"

"Is that so, I rather like riding Irene's ass with one too"

"Hmm, this is sounding more and more like a match made in heaven"

"Good thing we have a king bed here, it's going to be a tight fit with four of us in here"

"Oh Sharon, there's going to be a lot of tight fits in here. The tighter the better"

"You're looking forward to it aren't you Bren?"

"What?"

"Getting Mikki and Irene into bed with us, at the same time"

"Of course I am, the more the merrier, I love a challenge"

"More?"

"You did say you had your eye on Andrea Hobbs… I think she'd look good sandwiched between us"

"I don't think Andrea's gay Brenda"

"Shari darling, between us we've terrorised everyone in the LAPD from Pope on down and beaten every challenge we've ever faced. You don't think a little something like that's going to stop the pair of us. Plus I know she's not seeing anyone at the moment"

"Well, when you put it like that it does sound very feasible"

"Course it is honey, we'd just have to get her over for dinner one Friday night. That'd give us the whole weekend to fuck all the straightness out of her and replace them with a few nasty little kinks"

"Oh god, did I bring this out in you?"

"Oh no darling, that was there all along and you love it" Sharon leaned over and kissed Brenda.

"I guess I do"

"Course you do Shari baby. Now tell me, what exactly do you and Irene get up to? Enquiring minds want to know" Sharon raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"You sure honey?"

"Course I am, I want to know what I'm looking forward to"

"I thought you liked surprises" Brenda grinned wickedly.

"I do, when I'm the one delivering them"

"Well, I think Irene and Mikki are in for a surprise"

"Oh yes they are and Shari…"

"Yes?"

"Don't suppose there's anyone else you've got your eye on?"

"Oh my god…what've I done, I've created a monster"

"Yes you have and you love it"

"I love you Brenda"

"I love you too Sharon"

"C'mere, I think we need to get into practice"

"Oh good; I love cramming for tests"

Well let's see what I can cram into here"

"Oh God!"

"Just plain Sharon will do for the moment"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Sure thing Chief"


End file.
